Shawn & Belle: The Rebellion
by NancyHFord
Summary: Work in Progress
1. Chapter 1 thru 3

Shawn & Belle:  
The Rebellion  
a new fanfic by  
ShawnsGirl

**Chapter 1**

Belle sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.  
"How could she?" she sobbed. "How could she actually think that?"

The doorbell rang but she didn't felt like answering the door.  
"Belle," Shawn yelled. "Are you there?"

She cried harder, "Shawn!"

Shawn opened the door, "Belle?"

Belle stood up, tears rolling down her cheek.  
"Oh, Shawn," she said as Shawn crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Shawn, I need you."

"I'm here, Belle. I'm here," he said stroking her hair.

"I can't believe this," she sobbed. "My mother, my own damn mother, thinks Brady tried to kill me. H-how could she?"

"Belle, it'll be okay. Your mom loves you. Granted, she has a weird way of showing it but she **does** love you."

"Well," she started incredulously, "I don't care. That's my brother she's accusing of trying to kill me. She's never liked Brady, Shawn, never. And now she's kicked him out of the house and forbade me to ever see him again. Daddy is in shock."

Shawn motioned for her to sit down on the couch, "Let's just take a break here, Belle. Get some perspective. Your mom is very protective of you. Everyone knows that. I just can't figure out why she would treat Brady that way."

"Brady thinks it's because of his mom, Isabella." She shook her head, "But why? She's been gone a long time. She's no threat to their relationship any more."

"I don't know, Belle," he said rubbing her hand. "I just don't know."  
She gave him a sideways glance, "Hey, you never told me why you were here."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I thought you might need me."

She took his hand, "You're such a good friend, Shawn. You always know when I need you, don't you?"

"I've told you before, we're connected," he said gently.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I guess we are."

Shawn placed his hand on the side of her face, "I hate to see you cry," he said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I would do anything to keep you safe."

She nodded, "I know you would, Shawn," she said, taking his hand in hers.

Shawn sat back on the couch with Belle leaning up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while they sat in silence.

"You're such a good friend, Shawn. I really appreciate you being here," she said, snuggling up to Shawn.  
_  
Okay, it's now or never._ "Ya know, I'm not here just because I'm your friend." 

Belle raised her eyes to meet his, "You're not?" 

He shook his head, "No."

"Then...why?" 

He took a deep breath and began, "It's because I don't want to _just_ be your friend anymore, Belle." He hesitated to see the expression on her face. She was smiling. 

"I'm drawn to you, girl. I-I can't explain it any other way." He lowered his voice, "I'm falling in love with you."

She smiled, "Shawn..."

"I know...it's crazy. We've been best friends for years and you probably don't---" Belle pressed a finger to his lips.

She nodded, "Yes. I do."

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

She giggled, "Yeah, I do," she said, leaning toward Shawn.

He stroked the side of her face, "I've waited for this for so long, Belle."

She nodded, "Me too," she answered, running her fingers through Shawn's black hair.

Shawn held her close and gently kissed her cheek, then her chin, then her forehead and finally her lips. 

"I love you, Shawn," Belle exclaimed, "I think I always have."

He smiled, "Ya know what?" 

She grinned, "You're hungry."

"How'd you know?" he said, smiling.

Standing up, she held her hand out to pull Shawn up as well.

"'Cos I know you, Shawn."

He grinned, "Let's go to the pub for a couple of burgers and fries."

She smiled, "You always make me feel better, don't you?"

He pulled her into a hug, "I try anyway."

**Chapter 2**

Shawn and Belle stepped out into the cool night air. "Your grandpa makes the best burgers, Shawn," she said, stretching. "I'm stuffed and now I'm sleepy."

He slid his arm around her waist, "Why don't we go on over to the house. Mom and Dad will probably be there."

She nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

Shawn opened the door for Belle and the two of them stepped in. Bo and Hope turned around to see who was coming in as Marlena, started, "Where have you been, young lady?"

Belle frowned, "I was with Shawn, Mom," she explained. "I've been worried sick about you." She grabbed her coat and took Belle's arm, "You're coming with me!" "Whoa! What are you talking about, Mom? I've been with Shawn all afternoon." Marlena crossed her arms, "Doing what?"

"I beg your pardon?" Belle asked defensively.

"Just what were you two doing all afternoon?"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," Belle said in a low voice. "Belle, you're still a little girl..."

"I am NOT a little girl, Mom. I am 16 years old and can take care of myself. Besides, I was with Shawn. He'd never let anything happen to me."

"Yeah, Marlena. You know I'll always protect her." "Like you did by stealing your father's motorbike and taking her for a ride?" Shawn sighed, "That was a mistake, Marlena. And I haven't done anything like that since, have I?"

Belle moved toward Bo and Hope and hugged herself. "Belle, would you like a hot cup of cocoa?" Hope asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks, Hope. That'd be great." "She won't need it," Marlena answered. "She's going with me. Get your coat," she said harshly. Belle refused to move. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going with you, Mom." She stepped behind Shawn, "I'm staying with Shawn tonight."

Marlena gasped, "Isabella! You're not staying with that...that..." "Yes?" Bo asked. She let out a sigh, "I just can't let you stay here, Belle. It wouldn't be proper." "Proper? Oh, my God, Mom. Proper?"

"I just think..."

"Well, Mom...I don't give a damn what you think right now. You stand there with this holier than thou look on your face with all your indiscretions and tell me, I'm not proper. I can't believe it." "I'm your mother and I'm just..."

"You're trying to run my life, Mom. You can't. I'm a big girl now. I've got a mind of my own and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you do to me what you've done to Carrie and Sami!" "What?"

"Stay out of it, Mom!" She shouted as she turned back to face Shawn. "I'm going up to bed," she said as calm as she could. "Are you coming up soon?"

He rubbed her arm, "Yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes," he answered. "There's a t-shirt you can wear in the top drawer." Belle nodded and walked over to the stairs.

"Belle...don't do this," Marlena pleaded.

She climbed the stairs to Shawn's room and went in, closing the door behind her. Marlena whirled around to face Shawn, "You did this to her. You made her this way." "What the hell are you talking about Marlena?" Shawn asked.

"She's being so rebellious. She didn't used to be like this until you came back from boarding school. I wish you'd never have come back," she said angrily as she stormed out the door. Shawn turned to face his parents, "I'm sorry. This is the last thing you two need right now. More of my problems."

Hope went over and hugged her oldest son, "Belle needs you. Go on up and we'll talk in the morning."

Shawn nodded and then hugged his mom again. "Thanks for understanding."

**Chapter 3**

Shawn took a deep breath and opened the door to his room. He wasn't quite sure what he'd find but it had definitely been an interesting evening.

Belle didn't move as he came into the room. He tiptoed over to the other side of the bed and slid he jeans off. Luckily, the shorts he wore to bed were still lying in the floor so he quickly slid them on as well. Shawn pulled back the covers and got into bed. Lying next to Belle, he thought about the events of the last hour.

"Did my mom leave?" Belle asked, surprising Shawn. "Oh, sorry...I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me. I was thinking."

"Oh..." "So, did my mom leave or is she still downstairs?"

"She left before I came to bed."

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring.

"That'd be my mom," Belle said, sadly. Sitting up, she pulled the t-shirt off she was wearing.

"Belle, what are you doing?" he asked, staring at her. "Giving her a taste of her own medicine. Knowing her, she's come back to check on me." "But it probably won't be a good thing when she finds you in my bed with no clothes on," he whispered.

"Trust me," she said.

"Tr---" "Put your arms around me and pretend you're asleep."

"But..."

"Just do it," she urged.

Shawn complied, wrapping his arms around the gorgeous creature sharing his bed for the evening.

Just then, they heard voices outside Shawn's door.

"I can't let you go in there, Marlena," Bo stated. "My daughter is in there, Bo. God only knows what Shawn has done to her."

"Okay, ya know what...I think you need to leave," Bo said, getting angrier by the minute.

She grabbed the door knob and opened the door to find Shawn and Belle wrapped in each others arms. The sheet rested at Belle's bare waist, Shawn's arm shielding her from view.

As she snuggled into his arms, Shawn held her closer. Shawn felt the shock of electricity going through his body as she kissed his chest. Marlena slowly closed the door, "I've seen enough. John will deal with all of this in the morning," she said, walking down the stairs.

Neither of them moved. "You feel good in my arms," Shawn whispered.

She snuggled closer. "I don't want to move from this spot," she answered.

He ran his hand across her back and pulled her closer. "I don't want you to, either."

Belle slid her hand down to the waistband of his boxers, "Shawn, I'm still a ..." He put a finger to her mouth to quiet her, "Shhh, Belle...its okay. We don't have to do anything. I'd be happy just holding you all night." She nodded and the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 4 thru 6

Shawn & Belle:  
The Rebellion  
a new fanfic by  
ShawnsGirl

**Chapter 4**

Shawn held Belle in his arms and stroked her hair. _What'd I do to deserve her?_ Shawn thought, tracing her cheekbone with his finger. _I love her so much_ Shawn thought, drifting off to sleep again.

Belle slipped out of the bed without waking Shawn. She shivered in the night air and pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped herself in it. Standing in the window, she watched the snow fall in the moonlight.  
Shawn stepped behind her, "You okay?"  
"Yeah," she whispered, putting her head back on Shawn's chest.  
He held her in his arms and kissed her the top of her head.  
She turned around and faced him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"  
"Hmmm...I think I have an idea," he said, smiling.  
"You've always been there for me, Shawn. Always. What would I do without you?"  
"Well, hopefully...you'll never have to find out," he said leaning in to kiss her.  
Their passion ignited and the sheet that covered Belle fell to the floor.  
Belle slid her arms around his waist and to the waistband of his shorts. "Take them off," she whispered.  
He complied and the two of them stood in the moonlight. Belle ran her hands across his pecs and then to his arms, pulling him to her.   
He kissed her, gently at first but then with an urgency.  
"I love you," whispered Shawn, kissing her neck and shoulders.   
"Make love to me," Belle whispered.  
He swept her up in his arms and laid her in his bed. "Are you sure?" he asked.   
She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

**Chapter 5**

Shawn awoke to the smell of bacon cooking and heard the water running in the shower. He stretched and then remembered the night before. He had finally been able to show Belle how much he loved her.  
His dad knocked on the door.  
"Shawn? Are you two awake? Breakfast is ready."  
"Yeah, dad. Belle's in the shower. We'll be down in a few minutes."  
"Belle?" Shawn started as he came into the bathroom. "You leavin' me any hot water?"  
She giggled, "Just join me and we'll have plenty of hot water."  
Shawn opened the shower stall and slid in behind the love of his life. "'Mornin', angel," he whispered, slipping his arms around her waist. "Sleep well?"  
She leaned back against Shawn, "Yeah, I did. You?"  
"Yep, slept like a baby."  
"Good. Is breakfast ready yet?"  
"Yeah, dad called us down. I told him we'd be down in a bit."   
She giggled. "Okay. I can't believe your parents didn't freak last night."  
"I guess they remembered what it was like when they were young," Shawn explained.  
"Guess so. At any rate, I really appreciate them letting me stay," she said, handing Shawn the shampoo.  
"Yeah, it's not a problem, though," washing his hair.  
"Okay, I'm done," Belle said, opening the shower door.  
"I'm done, too. Can you hand me a towel?"  
Belle wrapped the towel around her and turned around and stared at Shawn.  
"Nah, I like you like this. I'll just wait a few minutes."  
"Hey!"  
She giggled, "Okay, here ya go," she said, throwing him a towel.

"Good morning, you two," Hope said as Shawn and Belle walked down the stairs.  
"Good morning," Belle started, walking up to Hope. "Hope, I want to thank you and Bo for letting me stay. It means a lot to me."  
Hope patted her hand, "Its okay, Belle. We know you needed Shawn last night. Do you feel better now?"  
She smiled, "Yeah, I do as a matter of fact. I just needed to get some perspective. Some distance."  
Hope nodded, "I understand, really I do."  
"Have my parents called?" Belle asked.  
She shook her head, "Not yet but I'm sure they'll call soon, though."  
"Yeah," she answered. "Mom will probably freak and make a big deal out of everything."  
"She might."  
Shawn came into the living room with a plate of food for Belle, "Here ya go. A plate of fruit for m' lady," he said, winking at her.  
The door bell rang and Bo opened the door to find John and Marlena standing on the other side.  
"Hello, Bo. Is Belle awake?"  
"I'm here, Mom."  
"Daddy," she said, as she hugged John as he came through the door.  
"Belle," Marlena started, "are you okay?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, I feel a lot better today."  
"Good, you can come home with us, then," she said as she tried to guide her away from Shawn.  
Belle stopped, "Mom, I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly. "I'm staying with Shawn."  
"Belle," John started, "we're just trying to do what's best."  
"What's best is letting me stay with Shawn," she answered.  
"Belle, we're not going to let you stay with Shawn. Just forget it," Marlena responded.  
"You're our daughter and we know what's best."  
"She's more than welcome to say with us, if she wants," Hope replied.  
Marlena turned to face her, "I didn't ask you, Hope. Stay out of it."  
"Excuse me, Marlena. She's taken refuge in my home so I'm kinda "in it" for the duration."  
Bo walked up behind Hope, "Marlena, I know there's been a lot of tension at your house and we're fine with Belle staying with us. She's very welcome here."  
Marlena gazed at Bo, "Well, I don't want her here, Bo. She has no business spending the night with Shawn." She turned to Belle, "Get your things."  
"No," Belle replied.  
"Izzy," John started. "Please."  
"No, daddy. I will not go home with her. I'm staying here...with Shawn."  
"Shawn isn't your family, Belle."  
"Yes, he is."  
"No, Belle...he is a friend..."  
"A friend? Oh, Mom...you have no idea."  
Marlena stopped and stared at Shawn, "What did you do to her? Did you hurt her?"  
"Marlena," Bo started, "You know Shawn better than that. He'd never hurt Belle."  
Shawn walked over to Marlena, "I can't believe you actually think I'd hurt her." He turned to Belle and then back to Marlena, "Belle and I love each other, Marlena. I'd never intentionally do anything to harm her."  
"Love? You two don't know what that is," she said, angrily. "You're just children."  
"No, we're not," Shawn explained, "Not any more."  
Bo and Hope exchanged knowing looks while Marlena glared at Shawn and Belle.  
"What does that mean, Shawn?"

**Chapter 6**

"What does that mean, Shawn?" Marlena repeated.  
"It simply means that we've grown up. That we can make our own decisions."  
"I don't believe you, Shawn," she responded, becoming more and more agitated. "What have you done to my daughter?"  
"I didn't hurt her, Marlena," Shawn explained.  
"What did you do to her!" Marlena shouted.  
"We're lovers!" Belle screamed, coming to Shawn's defense.   
"Y-you're lovers?" Marlena repeated.  
"Yes, we are."  
"Well, I would hope you're using protection as to not get my daughter pregnant."   
Shawn turned to Belle, "I do not believe I'm standing here talking to your mother about what protection we're using."  
Belle stepped in front of Shawn, "Yes, Mom. We're using protection."  
Marlena turned to Bo and Hope, "If you controlled your son better, this wouldn't be happening," she said, raising her voice.  
"Controlled our son?" Bo asked, "Did she say "controlled our son"?  
Hope nodded, "I'm afraid she did."  
Bo stepped toward John who'd been quiet so far, "I think that's it's a little tense in here. Why don't we take a break? We'll meet you down and the pub later, okay?"  
John nodded and took Marlena's arm, "Let's go, Doc. We'll meet them at the pub."  
Marlena stared at Belle, "You were always such a good little girl. What happened to you?"


	3. Chapter 7 thru 9

Shawn & Belle:  
The Rebellion  
a new fanfic by  
ShawnsGirl

**Chapter 7**

Shawn turned to his father, "Why is she treating me this way, dad?"   
"I don't know, son. I don't know. I understand why you're upset, though."  
"I'm sorry, Shawn," Belle, started. "She had no right to say those things to you."  
"It wasn't your fault, Belle," Bo replied. "It's your mom."  
"It just makes no sense. I've never done anything to her and here she is treating me like this. What gives?"  
Hope gathered their coats, "I guess we ought to go on over to the pub. They're probably waiting for us."

Bo, Hope, Shawn and Belle entered the Brady Pub and walked over to the table that  
Marlena and John were sitting at. John stood up and offered Belle his seat.  
She glanced at Marlena and then back to John, "No, thanks, Dad. I'm okay."  
Shawn motioned for Belle to take the seat across from them and then sat down beside her.  
Bo pulled chairs up for himself and Hope.  
"Well, hello everyone," Caroline said, walking over to the table. "How is everyone today?"  
"We're fine, Mrs. Brady," Belle said.  
"Now, Belle, I've said to call me, "Grandma", okay?"   
She smiled and nodded, "Okay...Grandma. Thanks."  
"Okay, so...what are we having to drink over here?"  
"We'll have a couple of sodas, Grandma," Shawn answered.   
"All the way around, Ma," Bo answered.  
"O-kay," she answered and started to walk away. She turned back and asked, "Is everything okay here?"  
John stood up and responded, "Yeah, well...we're having a family meeting here, Caroline.  
We need to get a few things straightened out."  
She nodded, "I see. Well, all right then. Let me get these drinks for you."

**Chapter 8**

"She's **not** your Grandma and I don't want you calling her that," Marlena snapped. "You have no sense of family..."  
"No sense of family? I can't believe you just said that. You're the one without a sense of family. You're attacking everyone. You accuse Brady of trying to kill me, push dad away and now you're attacking me."  
"Our relationship is none of your business, Belle," she answered harshly.  
Belle gave Shawn a sideways glance, "Shawn, let's go. It's pointless."  
"See. Turn tail and run," Marlena muttered.  
"What the hell is your problem, mom? You're being obnoxious as hell."  
"Whoa, Belle. That wasn't necessary," John responded.  
Belle sighed, "It's okay for her to act like a complete idiot lately and I can't respond.  
This is ridiculous," she said, motioning for Shawn to get up. "Come on. Let's go."  
Shawn stood up and let Belle out of the booth as John got up and tried to hug Belle.  
"Izzy, please," John pleaded.  
"Dad, I'm sorry. I can't do this," she answered, walking past Bo and Hope. "I'm going home."  
"Belle!" Marlena yelled.  
She turned around to face her mother.  
"You can't run away from this. You're being irresponsible!"   
"Marlena..." Hope started. "What's going on with you?"  
"Nothing," Marlena snapped. "Mind your own business."   
"Doc...what---" John started.  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh, not you, too, John." She started walking away but spun around, "Why don't you all just leave me alone!" Marlena stared at each one of them harshly and then stormed out of the pub.  
John turned and stared at Bo and Hope. "What was all that about?"  
Hope just shook her head. Bo was as confused as John was.  
"I've never known her to be like that, John. Never."   
Just then, Roman came into the pub.  
"Was that Doc that just left?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
He shook his head, "She didn't even acknowledge me," Roman answered. "Is she okay?"

"Roman, have you ever known her to act this way?" John asked after explaining her behavior.  
Roman looked down at the coffee cup in front of him and fiddled with the handle. "John, I don't know if you know about this but," Roman looked up at him, "Is she taking her meds?"  
"Meds? What are you talking about?"  
"Her meds. The medicine she's been taking for years."   
John stared at him, not believing what he was hearing, "Roman, I've been with Marlena for years and I don't know of any medicine she's been taking. Please...tell me what's happening."  
Roman glanced over at Bo and Hope, "Please, no one else knows. Okay?"  
They both nodded.  
Roman looked back to John. "Marlena...seems to be having the same kind of problems she had when we were first together."  
A look of recognition came from Bo and Hope.  
Roman glanced back to them, "Do you remember everything we went through?"  
"Yeah," Bo answered. "It was hell."  
"Okay, Roman. How 'bout fillin' me in. I **am** her husband, ya know. I need to know."  
"Marlena's bi-polar. She's been taking Lithium for years."

**Chapter 9**

"Lithium?" John asked. "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, she writes her own prescriptions."  
John looked surprised, "Well, that's not good."  
"No, it isn't. I've been trying to convince her to see someone else but she refuses," Roman answered.  
"Why haven't you ever told me?"  
"I don't know, John. I actually thought you knew about it, to be honest."  
"Well, I didn't."  
"Sorry," he said, apologizing to his best friend.  
Bo stood up, "Well, we ought to get a move on. Mrs. H is watching J.T. and I bet the kids are wondering where we are."   
Hope stood up and went over to John. "Call us if you need us, okay, John?"  
He nodded, "Thanks, Hope."  
"I'll let Belle know what's going on, okay?"  
"Yeah. Thanks," he said, standing up. "I need to go find Doc."  
Roman nodded, "Do you want me to help look for her?"  
"Yeah, Roman. I'd appreciate that."  
"We're gonna go," Bo said, as he and Hope started to leave. "Let us know something, okay?"

"Shawn? Belle?" Bo called coming in the front door.  
Hope brought J.T. in and placed him in the playpen in the living room.  
"Shawn? Are you here?" Bo called.  
"They may be in bed, Bo. Leave'em alone," she said smiling. "You know how we were."  
"I just wanted to know if they wanted to join us for dinner or if they were going to go do something with their friends."  
"They'll be fine, Bo. Let's just go."  
"Mom? Dad?" Shawn called. "Is that you?"  
"Yeah, we're here."  
"Okay," he said, coming down the stairs. "Did you two want to get some dinner?"  
Bo noticed that he was wearing a pair of sweat pants and smiled, "Uh, yeah. We were thinking of the four of us going to dinner. That okay with you?" he asked, glancing sideways at his son.  
He grinned, "Belle's in the shower, Dad," he said, slapping him on the back. "We'll be down in a bit."  
Bo nodded and grinned at Hope.  
"Those two. I swear," he said, shaking his head. "It's about time, too."  
"Yep. Kinda like us, huh?"  
"Yeah".

"There she is," she said to Bo, " Belle, how are you feeling? Any better?" Hope called, as Belle and Shawn started down the stairs.  
"I'm okay, Hope. I just couldn't deal with my mother any more. We came home and took a nap."  
"Yeah, those naps," Bo nodded. "They always help," he muttered.  
Hope smacked him across the arm and gave him a grin. "Hush," she whispered.  
Belle grinned at Shawn and they all seemed to realize the others knew what had had happened.  
"Okay," Bo said, standing up, "what's for dinner?"  
"Dinner? I thought you were taking us all out to dinner?"   
"I am?"  
Hope nodded.  
"Ah, okay," Bo said looking around. "I guess I am."  
Everyone grabbed their coats as the doorbell rang.  
"Ah, perfect timing as always," Hope announced.  
Bo opened the door to find Doug and Julie on the other side.  
"Perfect timing, dad," Hope called.  
"Yep, we're good," Julie answered.  
"Thanks, you two, for staying with J.T. We really appreciate it."  
"What are you kidding? We love spending time with him. You kids go. Have fun," she said, patting Belle on the back. "How's your mother, dear?"   
Belle didn't say anything.   
"She's having a rough time of it right now, Julie," Hope answered.  
Julie nodded, "I see. Well, give her our love, dear."   
Bo stopped, "Before we go, there's something we need to tell Belle."  
Belle stopped beside Shawn as he put his arm around her.  
"What's up, Bo?"  
"We talked to your dad and Roman earlier. They know why she's acting this way."  
"What? Why?"  
"Roman said that when they first got together she was diagnosed with having a bi-polar disorder. Manic depression."  
"What?" Belle asked, not believing what she was hearing. "You've got to be kidding, right?"  
"No, I'm not. According to Roman, she's been self medicating herself for years."  
"Oh, my God...no wonder."  
The phone rang and Julie answered it.  
"Uh, excuse me. Belle, it's your mother."  
Belle's eyes went wide with surprise. "My mom?"  
She took the phone. "Mom?...Uh, yeah...we were about to go...Uh, sure. I guess so...but...um, okay...we'll be there in...uh, bye." She hung up the phone, even more confused than before.  
"Wow," Belle muttered.  
"What is it? Is she okay?"  
"She, uh...invited us all to dinner at Tuscany."  
Hope stared at Bo and then to Belle, "She did?"  
"Well, I ought to change into something a bit better," Shawn responded. "Can't go like this," he said, looking down at his jeans.  
"Yeah," Belle said, shell-shocked. "We're gonna change."  
"Goodness," Julie started. "What was all that about?"   
Bo shook his head, "Julie...it's complicated. We'll go into that later, okay?"   
"Of course, dear."

Bo, Hope, Shawn and Belle walked into the restaurant Tuscany that Shawn's great aunt Maggie owned. Marlena and John were already at the huge round table that they had reserved.  
"Belle, honey, I've missed you so much!" Marlena exclaimed, hugging her youngest daughter. "Is there anything you need? How's school?"   
Belle couldn't answer each question because Marlena was talking so fast.  
John placed a hand on Marlena's to calm her down a bit.  
"I'm just so happy to see you," she said, smiling at her. "And you, too, Shawn," she said, hugged him.  
"Yeah. You too," he muttered, giving Bo a funny look. Bo just shrugged.  
"Okay, well...let's all sit down and enjoy a wonderful meal here at Maggie's," Marlena said happily.

Belle and Marlena were engrossed in a discussion about Christmas while Bo and Shawn were talking about some remodeling they wanted to do.  
"Well, I don't care, Belle. I think that's stupid," Marlena said, raising her voice.  
"Uh, oh," Shawn muttered, "here we go again."   
"Mom, what'd I say?"   
"You just don't get it do you, little girl?"  
"Marlena..."  
She whirled, "Stay out of it, Hope," Marlena snapped. "She's my daughter and I'll talk to her any way I damn well please."   
Belle stood up, "I can't do this," she said, looking at Shawn.  
Bo and Hope joined them, "Let's get you home, Belle," Hope said, guiding her away.  
"You'll be sorry, Belle!" Marlena shouted as John stared at her in disbelief. "You'll be sorry!"


	4. Chapter 10 thru 12

Shawn & Belle:  
The Rebellion

a new fanfic by  
ShawnsGirl

**Chapter 10**

"Oh, Shawn," Julie started, "did Belle finally drift off?"  
Shawn took the last step off the staircase and put his arm around Hope. "She's not sleeping well. I'm going to get her a glass of warm milk and then go back up to sit with her."  
"I'll fix the milk," Julie said, turning to go into the kitchen.  
"Thanks, Grandma," Shawn responded. Julie was in fact Hope's half sister but out of respect for his grandfather, who was married to her, he often referred to her as "Grandma".  
"Shawn?" Belle said, coming to the top of the stairs.   
"Belle? You okay?" He asked as she walked down the stairs.  
"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep."  
"Come on down, Belle. We were just talking," Hope said, fixing a place on the couch for her.  
"Thanks, Hope." She paused, "Any word from my dad?" she asked, looking from Hope to Bo. "How's my mom?"  
"We haven't heard, Belle," Bo answered. "Sorry."   
She nodded, "Okay. I just maybe we'd hear something." She sighed, "What do we do? How can we help her?"  
"I know that there are support groups out there, Belle. Would you like me to find out some information for you?"  
"Yeah, Julie. Thank you," Belle answered, yawning.  
"I'll look into it tomorrow, then, but for now, you need to get some sleep, young lady."  
"Yeah, I'm so tired." She stood up and said to Shawn, "I'm gonna go on to bed. You coming up soon?"  
"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute."  
"Okay," she answered. "Goodnight, everyone."   
"Goodnight, Belle." "Sleep well, dear."

Shawn watched her close the door and turned to Hope, "I'm really worried about her, Mom."   
"I know you are, Shawn," Hope said, rubbing Shawn's back. "All I know to say is to be there for her. She's going through a rough time right now and she's going to need you."  
"Yeah," he answered. "Well, I'm going on to bed," he said to everyone. "Goodnight."

Shawn closed the door behind him and slid into his side of the bed. Belle stirred on her side.  
"I'm sorry," Shawn started, "I didn't mean to wake you."  
"I wasn't asleep," Belle answered.  
"Oh, okay," he said as Belle slid into his arms.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"For what?"  
"For being there."  
He kissed her forehead, "Any time, hon. Any time."  
They lay in each others arms for a few minutes. Belle got up and walked over to the window.  
"You okay?"  
She turned to face Shawn and began unbuttoning the flannel pajamas she was wearing.  
"Yeah."   
He slid out of bed and slid his hands around her waist underneath her pajama top. Belle leaned toward him and kissed him gently. "I love you, Shawn," she whispered.  
"I love you, too," he answered, unbuttoning the last button for her.  
Shawn pushed the pajama top off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He ran his hand across her back and then through her hair. He kissed her shoulder and took her hand and led her to his bed.  
"Make love to me," she whispered.

Shawn took Belle in his arms and kissed her gently. "I will love you forever," he  
whispered when their lips parted.  
Belle ran her hands up his back to his shoulders and then down his arms and then one hand across his chest. "I need you," she responded.  
They both got into bed and faced each other.  
Belle's head was resting on Shawn's arm, his hand running his fingers through her hair.  
Her other arm was thrown over his waist with her hand rubbing his back. He was   
caressing her neck and shoulders with the other hand.  
He pulled her closer and whispered, "I want you."  
They began kissing again, realizing their passion for each other. Neither of them had ever thought of being with someone else. It simply never occurred to either of them that they wouldn't be with the other. Their fingers entwined once Shawn was on her. Holding on to each other, all the love and passion that they'd felt for one another were brought to the surface again.  
The snow began to fall again as Shawn and Belle were laying in each others arms. Their bed was facing a large bay window and since the curtains were open they could watch the snow falling in the moonlight.  
"How romantic," Belle whispered.  
"Yeah, it is," Shawn responded softly, pulling her closer. "Damn, I love you, Belle, he said, kissing her forehead. "I never realized just how much 'til now."  
She nodded, "Me too."  
They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms not realizing the problem that was about to reek havoc on their lives.

**Chapter 11**

"Doc," John started, "I think you need to see someone."  
"See someone? What are you talking about?" Marlena asked.  
He hesitated, "Look, Doc, I know you've been taking medication for a long time. I think-"  
"YOU think? You THINK? John, you don't have any idea what's going on with me so just stay out of it!"  
"Look, you've got some problems that need to be resolved. This condition that you've got—"  
"Condition? What are you talking about, John? I'm perfectly fine."  
"No, you're not."   
"I've been under a lot of stress lately. My step son tried to kill my daughter, my daughter is sleeping with the son of my worst enemy. It's just a lot, ya know."  
"Worst enemy? Since when—"  
Marlena whirled around, "She's always been my worst enemy. She seduced my husband and got pregnant with his child. Are you forgetting that?"   
"No," he said, "I've not forgotten that."   
"Neither have I."

"Mornin', Shawn," Bo called, from the kitchen.  
Shawn came into the kitchen and hugged his mother, "Hey, mom…dad. What's for breakfast?"  
"Bacon and eggs, the toast is about ready," Hope answered, stirring the eggs. "How's Belle this morning?"  
"She was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her."  
"John called," Hope said, buttering the toast. "He wants Belle to come home."   
"What'd you tell him?"  
"I said that it was up to Belle," she answered, looking up. "It isn't up to us, Shawn, it's up to her."  
"Shawn, it isn't that we don't want her here. We do but John and Marlena are her parents. She should be with them," Bo explained. "We love her being her but I think she should go back home."   
Hope saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Belle standing in the doorway and she'd overheard the conversation.  
"Do you really want me to go?" she asked to no one in particular.  
Hope went over to her, "Belle, we just think that it'd be best if you went home to your parents. It'd be easier."  
"Easier?" Shawn asked. "How would it be easier?"  
"Shawn, it just would," Bo said. "The tension between the two families…it's no good."  
Belle turned away and walked toward the door.   
"Why? What happened?"  
"John…John just wants her home," Hope answered.  
"And my mom? What does she want?"  
"Belle, I'm sure she wants you home, too. It's just that…"  
"I know. She's sick. She's confused. I know the story," Belle answered.  
Shawn hugged her, "It'll be okay," he whispered.  
"Yeah, sure."

**Chapter 12**

John rang the door bell and then knocked on the door impatiently. When the door opened, Bo was standing on the other side.  
"John," Bo said, opening the door so he could enter. "What's going on? How's Marlena?"  
"She's okay," he answered, looking around the room. "Is Belle here?"  
Shawn came out of the kitchen. "She upstairs, getting a shower," he said. "I'll let her know you're here."  
John nodded his thanks.  
John smiled as he watched as J.T. played in his playpen. "He's gotten so big," he said to Bo.  
"Yeah, he has," Bo answered. "He got another tooth in this week."   
"See. I miss all this," John replied.  
"Miss all of what?"  
He hesitated, "My son. Him growing up."  
Bo stared at him, "You live in the same city. Literally down the road from us. You can see him anytime you want. We've already made that arrangement."  
"I know," he whispered. "But it isn't the same."   
"Yeah. I couldn't imagine being away from Shawn when he was a baby."  
Shawn cleared his throat, "She'll be down in a few minutes, John," he said, coming down the stairs.  
"Thanks, Shawn." He glanced from Bo to Shawn, "Listen, I want to thank you for being there for her, Shawn. I know she's had a rough time of it lately."  
"I'd do anything for her, John. You know that."  
He nodded, "Yeah, I know."  
"Daddy?" Belle said coming down the stairs.  
"Hey...Izzy. How ya doin'?"  
"I'm okay, daddy," she said, glancing from Bo to Shawn to John. "What's going on?"  
John hesitated, "I've come to take you home, Izzy."  
Belle shook her head, "I'm staying here."  
"No, Belle. I'm taking you home. I can do it by force if necessary but I prefer you to come home on your own," John answered. He hated doing this but he knew that Marlena was near the breaking point. That she'd force her to come home one way or another.  
She glanced at Shawn. "I don't want to go Shawn."  
He nodded his understanding.  
"Daddy...I can't just go home and everything be the same. Mom needs help."  
He hugged her, "Yeah, I know, Izzy. I know she does. And we'll get her some help. Whatever help she needs, okay? But for now...please come home."  
She held onto her dad. He'd been her whole world...until now.  
"Okay, Daddy. I'll go home. I just want Mom to get better."  
He hugged her tighter, "I know, Izzy. I know."


End file.
